


Broken

by allaboutthex



Series: Torn [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: In the aftermath of Apocalypse Charles returns to the one place where he vowed to give Erik up all those years ago knowing that their story is far from over between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this the non-con warning for the past mention of Erik's history and the previous stories situations.

Broken

 

A deep shuddering ache carried over Charles Xavier’s limbs as he worked up the courage to enter the one place where he’d vowed never to return to again. After all this time it had been a painful reminder of another life in another time and place where madness had brought him and Erik together for a brief period of time caught up in pleasure and pain wrapped up inside of one another. It was something that Charles would always keep inside of him, but never anticipating returning to once he’d erased the memory of their time together at the motel from Erik’s mind. That day when he’d systematically abused his power for the greater good and turned the FBI away from Erik along with erasing the memories that Erik had created in their time together in the motel giving in to madness was something that Charles could never escape, but for Erik’s sake he had hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t return to him. He’d hoped that his dear friend would move forward in a life where he hadn’t been haunted by Shaw or the pain that his tumultuous relationship with Charles would drag him under and consume him. Charles had gone against everything inside of him to ensure that Erik was safe and protected far from the madness that the monsters had brought into his life even when it had been at the expense of Charles’ sanity. It was something that he’d been forced to endure the consequences of, but he’d been willing to take that risk in knowing that Erik would be free of his nightmares. No longer would he surround himself with misery at the hands of the manipulation Charles had thrust upon him. That was the plan until that fateful moment when Apocalypse arrived and changed all the rules upon them.

Now it brought Charles full circle dealing with the aftermath of Apocalypse and Erik’s return to darkness knowing only too well that the walls that Charles had built around Erik’s mind had come crumbling down when Apocalypse had ripped away the barrier to exploit Erik’s misery once again in order to use Erik as a pawn in his plan to tear the world apart. In some ways Charles had been a victim as well, but it was in the aftermath when Erik lost everything all over again that Charles found himself returning to the one place he knew he would find Erik seated at a bar with a drink in hand and a rage still inside of his heart. Charles had felt it there when Erik had left the school again lost inside of himself. He’d put on a good face, but Charles could sense the darkness returning in Erik’s grief. It was a source of great concern for Charles, but nothing had prepared him for the aftermath when he made his way into the bar and found Erik slumped over at the far end of the bar where he’d been all those years ago when he and Charles had succumbed into madness with one another. The sight of Erik was enough to cause Charles to tense up as he took in a long, slow breath. He moved across the bar not bothering to look at any of the other patrons when he focused on Erik nursing a drink behind slumped shoulders and a downward tipped head.

“I was wondering when you were going to make your way down here,” Erik greeted Charles as soon as he was within hearing range of his words. Without looking at Charles, Erik raised his glass to his lips again and swallowed the rest of the drink down. He circled his finger towards the bartender indicating that he wanted another round as the man who had once been terrified of Erik’s presence in his bar in the past dutifully poured Erik a drink without any memory of Erik’s previous time in the bar. That too had been a part of the work Charles had done in leaving no trace of Erik’s madness to the world around him. He’d been quite thorough in making Erik’s madness disappear, but Apocalypse had destroyed that compromise instead breaking through the walls and crumbling the both of them without warning.

“I wasn’t sure if I should make the trip,” Charles admitted wearily taking a seat beside Erik on one of the stools, “Given the things that you didn’t say back at the school…”

“They didn’t feel right at the time,” Erik still kept his eyes forward refusing to look at Charles in his moments of misery, “They felt out of context when we were trying to bring the school together again and promote a belief to the children that the world could be anything more than cruel and callous to them.”

“I want them to have hope Erik,” Charles answered somberly waving his hand around in the air to request a drink from the bartender that was tending to Erik.

“Like the hope you offered me?” Erik tipped his head and glared over at Charles. Behind his blue eyes was a rage that betrayed his smooth, somber sentiment when he turned away.

“Erik I…” Charles started finding himself at a loss.

“You stole my memories from me Charles,” Erik spoke up behind gritted teeth. He reached for the empty glass in front of him once again squeezing it tightly when rage caused his jaw to flex, “You took what we had with one another and erased it from my life…”

“To help you find peace and freedom,” Charles defended his actions as guilt consumed him. When the bartender returned he ordered a beer as the man offered Erik his second drink. Once the bartender filled Charles’ request and walked away Charles spoke up again in a pained whisper, “I wanted you to be happy Erik.”

“I was happy,” Erik’s voice was raw and anguished, “I found love and joy for the first time in my miserable life. She knew what I was and she loved me regardless of that. She gave me hope and happiness and everything…”

“You could never have with me,” Charles finished the sentiment for him watching as Erik raised his glass to his lips again.

“It was an illusion all brought on by the lie you implanted into my head,” Erik’s voice waivered with emotion, “It was pushed inside of me when you stole what we had Charles. You led me to believe that I was worth saving and I destroyed her. I wrecked them both completely.”

“No Erik,” Charles felt tears swelling behind his eyes, “you loved them and they loved you.”

“They deserved happiness Charles,” Erik glared over at Charles once again, “They deserved a life that I was never capable of providing them with, but because of what you did to me I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t allow them that opportunity to be free because my demons were still deep inside of me buried under the cloak you cast upon my subconscious. I was never free to be theirs, but you forced me to ignore what I was long enough to give myself to a love that I never should’ve claimed as my own.”

“You deserved to be happy Erik,” Charles defended watching as a single tear slipped past Erik’s cheek.

“They deserved to be alive Charles,” Erik’s voice growled causing the metal shelves behind the bar to rumble with his rage. He squeezed his glass tighter in his hand and took in a calming breath before facing forward once again, “You shouldn’t have led me to believe in a lie that was ultimately their undoing. I was always too broken to be with them.”

“No,” Charles argued reaching out to touch Erik’s shoulder gently. The movement caused Erik to stiffen beneath his touch, “you have good inside of you. She saw that about you and she loved you for the man that you are…for the man I know you can be.”

“That man is gone,” Erik flinched against the hold Charles had on him, “He was never anything more than an illusion that you pushed into my subconscious in the hopes of ridding yourself of the madness that I brought into your life. You were too tired of dealing with me, so you erased what you saw inside of me. You were disgusted by the horrors I inflicted upon you and the others. Apocalypse made me see that and…”

“No,” Charles cut back sharply, “it wasn’t your madness that frightened me. It was mine and selfishly I stole your pain from you because I wanted you to be free of me. I wanted you to find a way to escape your guilt over what we’d done and the pain that Shaw had thrust upon you all those years ago when…”

“The man broke me down in every way imaginable,” Erik’s jaw clenched tighter as his blue eyes filled with tears, “He stole the boy I could’ve been and replaced him with a cold, unfeeling monster incapable of ever being worthy of real love. I’d known that early on, but when you manipulated my mind like you did, you confused me. You stole that darkness from me and replaced it with a man who couldn’t save them. You turned me into a man who endangered them and ultimately destroyed them.”

“It wasn’t your fault Erik. Regardless of how things turned out and how you mourn them you weren’t to blame for their untimely ending,” Charles attempted to soothe the guilt that bristled over Erik, but it was no use.

“No,” Erik shook his head and pushed himself up off of the barstool. He raised his glass to his lips and swallowed his drink down before slamming the glass on the counter once again, “that’s where you’re wrong Charles. As far as I can see there is no other explanation because I am condemned to live my life alone loveless and miserable for my sins. I know that now.”

“Erik…” Charles watched as Erik pushed past him away from the barstool.

“Save it Charles. I don’t need your pity or your soothing words,” Erik muttered beneath his breath as he made his way out of the bar leaving Charles Xavier filled with more regrets than he’d ever imagined possible.

 

Taking in an uneasy breath Charles reached out to the motel room door knowing without having to ask which one Erik would be in. He was undoubtedly torturing himself broken on the inside after losing his family and his thoughts of serenity in favor of returning to the darkness that Charles had once wanted to remove from his life. Now in the aftermath of what Apocalypse had done Charles knew all his actions had only served to further torture Erik. In his attempt to free Erik, he’d only condemned him to hell forever lost in his own internal torment. Still with guilt hanging heavy on his shoulders, Charles tapped on the door again hoping that Erik wouldn’t refuse him as the door swung upon to reveal the misery that was burning behind Erik’s blue eyes.

“What?” Erik questioned harshly as he looked down at Charles.

“What about my love?” Charles questioned in a faint, uneasy whisper knowing that in spite of his request he didn’t deserve what he was asking for after what he’d done to Erik in the past.

“What?” Erik repeated.

“You said you don’t want my pity or my soothing words,” Charles took a bold step forward to bridge the distance between him and Erik. With each movement he made he placed himself into Erik’s hotel room as his arm stretched out so that his hand could touch the side of Erik’s face, “Will you accept my love?”

“You couldn’t possibly love me,” Erik turned away from Charles. He moved further into the motel room, but stopped as he stood at the foot of the bed. It was as if in those moments Erik was overtaken with the memory of the sexual torture he’d put Charles through the last time they had been in the room with one another. He shuddered and stiffened when Charles closed the motel room door behind him. He crossed the room and stepped in behind Erik with a somber expression on his face, “How could you even think of such a thing after what I did to you here?”

“I came to you willingly,” Charles confessed reaching out to slide his arms around Erik’s waist despite the rejection he anticipated feeling from his former lover. When Erik made no move to stop him, Charles leaned in closer yet and pressed his head over the center of Erik’s spine, “I knew what I was getting myself into when I followed you back to this place Erik. I could’ve said no.”

“No,” Erik shook his head in refusal, “you couldn’t have. You wouldn’t have either because you were trying to shut me down. You were trying to take that monster away and put him back into hiding, but…”

“I craved the monster,” Charles interrupted as his face grew hot in the admission, “I was afraid at first, but the more he revealed himself to me, the more I reveled in his darkness. I needed his darkness as much as you needed me.”

“I’m sick Charles,” Erik sighed bringing his hand over Charles’ on his abdomen. In spite of himself he squeezed at Charles’ fingers as if to hold him closer, “The things that I’ve done…”

“…were because of your pain,” Charles finished for him, “Your darkness wasn’t your fault Erik. The things that happened to you at Shaw’s hand were unforgivable and…”

“He’s broken me Charles,” Erik’s voice cracked with emotion, “He destroyed me as a child and…”

“He couldn’t break you,” Charles pulled at Erik’s hand in a small supportive squeeze. When Erik seemed to loosen his hold on Charles, he took the initiative to reach for Erik’s shoulder and coax Erik into looking at him once again, “I know that he tried, but he couldn’t steal that fire inside of you. He couldn’t erase who you are.”

“I’m nothing Charles,” Erik confessed breaking into tiny sobs as Charles realized the depth of the pain behind his former lover’s eyes. He felt Erik pull away from him walking over towards the bed and taking a seat upon it as if to surround himself with his pain.

“No,” Charles stepped forward brazenly taking a seat beside Erik, “that’s not true. You’re everything. You’re everything to me.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. I’ve hurt you so many times and…” Erik began as Charles reached out to touch the side of his face.

“We’ve hurt each other time and time again,” Charles conceded leaning closer to Erik, “We’ve wasted so much time trying to fight the demons inside of us, but as what we’ve seen time and time again the only true freedom we have is with each other.”

“I love my family Charles,” Erik spoke up somberly as another tear slipped past his cheek.

“I know you do,” Charles nodded taking the initiative to pull Erik into a tight embrace. Unlike before Erik didn’t resist. He simply lay his head in Charles’ lap as the tears began to rock over his body bringing him to tiny tremors in Charles’ lap. Gently Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s hair as the weight of Erik’s pain slipped into his subconscious revealing to Charles the joys that Erik had experienced after Charles had force their connection out of Erik’s mind, “I wanted you to have that. I wanted you to know love and happiness. I wanted you to find freedom and joy in all the ways that I could never provide you with Erik.”

“I wanted that with you,” Erik bellowed in misery when guilt racked over him, “As much as I love them and want them back, I find myself thinking about what was taken from us. It kills me when I think about how I singlehandedly destroyed what we had here in this room when I hurt you…”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Charles argued stroking Erik’s hair gently, “I know that might be hard to believe, but that day you gave me freedom. You taught me something about myself and made me realize that I needed that darkness inside of me. When Apocalypse tried to steal my life force away from me, I was reminded of our time together. It showed me the strength that you had given me. Our time here defined me as the man I am and knowing what we shared I was able to push forward stronger than I once was before I was able to see myself clearly.”

“What I did was…” Erik groaned twisting so that he was stretched out on the bed looking up at Charles from his position on Charles’ lap.

“Everything I was too afraid to ask for before that night,” Charles confessed touching the side of Erik’s face. He watched as Erik’s blue eyes were clouded over with emotion knowing only too well that in Erik’s misery that he wanted nothing more than to soothe Erik’s pain, “but it’s something that I’m not too afraid to ask for now.”

“Charles?” Erik’s face twisted with confusion as Charles’ thumb brushed over Erik’s bottom lip.

“I want you to lay your pain on me,” Charles explained feeling his stomach tighten at the memory of the unspeakable things they’d done in the room with one another, “I want you to pour out all of that anguish and misery that I’ve thrust upon you into me. Give me your misery and I’ll give you…”

“Your pity?” Erik questioned sliding up out of his lap.

“My body,” Charles felt his face grow hot at his suggestion. When it seemed that his words were lost on Erik, he spoke up brazenly, “and my heart. My love. Erik I’m offering you my love.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Erik pushed his feet down on the floor in an attempt to move off of the bed.

“You already have it and deep down you must realize that,” Charles explained twisting on the mattress until he placed himself in Erik’s lap. With his arms around Erik’s shoulders and his thighs squeezing around Erik’s legs he looked down at Erik with a raw honesty in his eyes, “I’m not going to walk out of here without you knowing what you mean to me.”

“We only destroy one another,” Erik conceded bringing his hand up to touch the side of Charles’ face, “We will only break one another to pieces with this madness and…”

“Then break me,” Charles choked up on his emotions, “because I’ve been shattered without you all this time. Letting you go was the hardest decision of my life Erik and there isn’t a day when I haven’t regretted my actions. I hate myself for the ways in which I’ve hurt you, but selfishly I want you in my life. I need you at my side consuming me, loving me.”

“Charles,” Erik spoke his name once again as Charles took in an uneasy breath.

Wordlessly he pressed his palm into the center of Erik’s chest sending Erik down on top of the blankets where they’d once given in to desire and madness with one another. It was in those flashes of desire and lust that Charles found the power to continue with his seduction…to carry Erik to a place he swore he’d never take him to again when Charles reached down to pull his own blue sweater up over his head. He discarded it effortlessly before his shaky hands pushed down over his belt unfastening it when Erik’s large palm reached out to stop him.

“No,” Erik shook his head and arched up off of the bed, “not like this. Not here.”

“It has to be here,” Charles arched forward moving in to kiss Erik desperately. He curled his arms around Erik’s shoulders attempting to coax Erik into giving in when he felt Erik’s hands slide around his waist to grip and hold his body. The movement caused Charles to moan into Erik’s mouth overtaken by lust when Erik’s hands gripped and held his ass squeezing it through the dark slacks Charles was wearing. Erik’s curling fingers caused Charles to buck over him, sliding over Erik’s lap as Charles severed the kiss between them. He lowered his lips just beneath Erik’s earlobe and scraped his teeth over Erik’s soft, vulnerable skin, “Fuck me Erik.”

“Charles,” Erik’s breath came out in a short, fleeting gasp.

“Fuck me until we both forget…until we both stop hating ourselves long enough to give in to what it is that’s deep inside of us,” Charles pleaded reaching around to pull at Erik’s black t-shirt. He clenched the soft cotton fabric wrenching it up and out of Erik’s jeans as Erik’s lips returned to his once again. Their kiss started slow and tender, but transformed to hard and aggressive when Erik flipped Charles onto his back over the center of the bed. Stretching out Charles watched as Erik tore his own t-shirt away from his body. His arms soon surrounded Charles kissing him as if everything outside of the motel room no longer mattered.

Arching up off of the bed, Charles reached out to tangle his fingers through Erik’s hair. He pulled it tightly commanding Erik’s mouth in another reckless kiss when Erik’s fingers pushed down over the belt Charles had half opened. He easily undid the clasp pulling it out from Charles’ slacks before he held it up on the air set on discarding it. With it bunched up in his right hand, he paused momentarily before setting it down on the pillow beside Charles. Turning towards the belt Charles opened his mouth to say something, but when Erik’s fingers were pushing over the button of his slacks, Charles simply gave himself to the kiss that Erik offered him. Hungrily their tongues teased and tangled while Charles raised his hips in an attempt to assist Erik in removing his slacks. Soon he was naked and panting with thighs wrapped around Erik. Erik’s fingers surrounded his cock, gripping and squeezing when Charles pushed his hips up savoring the feel of Erik’s palm over his flesh. Urgently Charles pulled at Erik’s hair demanding another reckless kiss. Charles reached down between them to unbutton the button on Erik’s jeans. With a reckless flick of his fingers, Charles reached inside of Erik’s jeans discovering that he wasn’t wearing any underwear as his fingers sought out Erik’s dick. Clumsily he wrapped his leg around the back of Erik’s jeans. With his toes he pushed the denim down over Erik’s hips all the while finding himself grateful for the serum that Hank had provided him to make this moment possible. His fingers reached down to collect Erik’s dick in his fingers finding that Erik was already rock hard beneath his touch. With a moan Charles arched his hips up and rubbed his own arousal against Erik’s needing to feel the skin to skin contact as their lips and teeth crashed and collided once again.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Erik confessed breaking away from the kiss as his blue eyes searched into Charles once again.

“The only way you could ever truly hurt me is by walking out of my life again. I can’t lose you Erik,” Charles confessed urgent and ready to reclaim the life that he’d willingly dismissed all those years ago.

“I’m ultimately the key to your undoing,” Erik murmured wrapping his arm around Charles and rolling onto his back on the mattress. With Charles over him, Erik stretched out beneath him simply reveling in the feel of Charles over him.

“On the contrary you are my one true freedom,” Charles leaned forward dropping kisses over Erik’s chest. Taking his time to lap at Erik’s nipple with his tongue, he felt Erik writhe beneath him caught up in sensation and longing. When his teeth surrounded Erik’s nipple in a teasing nip, Erik moaned arching his head back into the pillows.

“Charles,” Erik groaned stretching his arms out to the pillow where he’d placed the belt he’d removed from Charles. Squeezing it in his fingers, he raised his hand up and offered it to Charles, “take it.”

Looking to the belt Charles contemplated what Erik was asking of him before Charles accepted his belt and brought it around his own neck. He started to wrap it around his flesh serving as a mock collar like the one he’d been given when he and Erik had been together the last time.

“No,” Erik shook his head and smiled up at Charles, “it’s for me.”

“I don’t understand,” Charles blinked down at Erik watching as Erik’s hands stretched up over his head to the metal headboard. He clasped his wrists together before expelling a sharp, uneasy breath.

“I could do it myself,” Erik motioned to the headboard, “but where would the fun be in that? With the leather you are in control and…”

“Are you sure that you want me to do…that?” Charles questioned seeing the determination behind Erik’s features.

“Prove to me that Shaw hasn’t broken me,” Erik half pleaded making a silent request of Charles. Nodding Charles accepted the leather belt bringing it out in his hands with a small stretch. Leaning forward he began to wrap the belt around Erik’s wrists securing it around the metal and providing Erik with a sense of being out of control held captive to Charles and his desire. They both knew better than to fully believe that, but for tonight Charles indulged Erik’s request in securing the leather around his wrists. Once he was satisfied with the impromptu shackles Charles dipped down to kiss Erik again. His lips and tongue searched and swept Erik’s mouth before charting a path down across Erik’s chest and his naval until finally Charles was kneeling between Erik’s thighs taking his cock into his eager mouth.

Listening to Erik moan only further fueled Charles in his desire when his lips and tongue traced over every ridge and contour of Erik’s body loving the way that Erik’s dick pulsated with urgency, pumping deep into Charles’ mouth as Charles began to rub at Erik’s testicles. With every soft squeeze Erik twisted and shifted gently pulling at his restraints, but never being asked to be let out of them. Looking up Charles eased his lips back taking the time to suction around Erik’s girth until finally he trailed his tongue over the damp tip of Erik’s dick watching as Erik’s eyes were on him. Smiling Charles pressed a kiss over Erik’s hip, extending his tongue to lick at Erik’s thigh before his hand eased down underneath Erik’s leg to curve his knee upward towards the ceiling.

“Go on,” he could hear Erik’s voice encouraging him when he realized that Erik had allowed a connection between them. In spite of their past Erik was giving Charles time to enter into his thoughts, to feel the pleasure that Erik was getting out of Charles when Charles placed tiny, fluttering kisses over Erik’s inner thigh. One by one his damp kisses eased upward as Erik’s thighs parted revealing that part of himself that he’d shied away from sharing with Charles all those years ago. Looking up Charles could see the apprehension that carried over Erik, but he fought to mask it when he began to twist on the bed until he was on his knees before Charles with hips raised high and legs planted firmly into the mattress. Saying nothing Charles began to rub and massage at Erik’s hips and his thighs offering up slow, tender brushes gentle and soothing. He placed a kiss over Erik’s hip hoping to convey the love he felt in his heart when his hands cupped and held Erik’s testicles. He squeezed gently causing Erik to slide back when Charles nuzzled his nose against the top of the crack in Erik’s ass. He could feel the warmth of Erik so close to him, yet so far away when Charles stopped holding Erik’s body long enough to massage his ass. He gripped it firmly making no mistake about his intentions when he was rewarded by Erik’s soft moan of encouragement. Leaning forward Charles used his thumbs to part Erik’s flesh before he leaned forward to slide his tongue out over the tiny bud before him. With a light, teasing flick Charles ran his tongue over the small opening feeling Erik clench up beneath him. Reaching down Charles massaged at Erik’s thighs again hoping to convey love and support for his lover when his tongue circled and pressed dipping inside of Erik as he had in the past. For an instant Charles felt Erik overtaken with thoughts of Shaw and his time in torment, but Charles soon replaced those thoughts with his own desire and urgency in wanting to show Erik just how much he enjoyed tasting him. Soon after Erik was arching back towards his tongue moaning and whimpering ever so slightly with Charles licking and teasing wanting nothing more than to make Erik feel good with his kisses.

“More,” Erik moaned surprising Charles with his urgency as Charles continued to surround himself in Erik’s warmth basking in the desire and sexual urgency that Erik revealed to him in their intimacy. With each small movement Erik was sliding back against him silently begging Charles for more stimulation when Charles pushed his finger over the rim of Erik’s opening. Tentatively he started to push creating a tension inside of Erik that caused him to tremble and shudder. Charles could sense that it triggered a memory inside of Erik of Shaw though Erik would never admit to it in his vulnerable state. Instead Charles backed off and kissed Erik’s spine once again in an effort to soothe him.

“No Charles,” Erik spoke up in a firm, commanding voice, “Don’t let me run away from this. Not again.”

“Not tonight. I don’t want you to think that I’m like him,” Charles whispered over Erik’s spine. Stretching up on his knees Charles reached out across Erik’s body to untie him from the headboard, “I don’t want this to feel like that time in your life.”

“It doesn’t,” Erik explained twisting around so that he was on his back with Charles over him rubbing at his chest and his abdomen lovingly. With each caress, Charles found himself lost inside of the memory of what once was knowing that they were taking a far different path then they had that night when Erik was caught up in his rage. However, with Erik in his arms, he couldn’t help, but long for Erik around him to fill the void in both of their lives.

“I love you,” Charles confessed looking to the nightstand and remembering the things that Erik had kept in it in the past. He paused momentarily to crawl over Erik and pull the drawer open. Unlike before the metal dildos were absent, but the lubricant and the condoms were there waiting serving as a reminder of the past as Charles reached for the bottle. He carried it back with him to the bed as his eyes fell upon Erik once again, “I never should’ve stolen this from you.”

“Charles,” Erik pushed his head up off of the pillow watching as Charles reached down to pour the lubricant over Erik’s cock. Slow and determined Charles stroked at Erik’s body loving the feel of the warmth that carried over him as Charles attempted to ready himself for their union, “but…”

“I want you inside of me tonight,” Charles explained wiggling his hips back until he was seated over the damp head of Erik’s dick feeling the thickness pressing up against his eager opening in an old familiar sensation, “Everything else we can return to later, but I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well,” Erik agreed pushing himself up to a seated position as Charles impaled himself on Erik’s cock taking his time to wrap Erik up in his warmth. Granted for a moment he’d contemplated claiming Erik, but he knew that it was too soon. He’d seen in Erik’s mind that Shaw’s torture was still too deep inside of him, too embedded within. Charles rocked over him slowly surrounding Erik’s cock with his tight, hot depths until finally he had Erik deep inside of him thick and probing at his prostate without any sense of movement. Stretching his arms out and wrapping them around Erik’s shoulders, Charles leaned forward and kissed the top of Erik’s head tenderly.

“Make love to me Erik,” Charles pleaded feeling himself rewarded by the first sense of Erik’s hips rising up off of the mattress to slide further inside of him. His lips grazed over Charles’ collar bone light and tender serving as a deep contrast to the last time they’d been together when madness consumed them. Dragging his nails over Erik’s shoulders, Charles arched his head back and moaned rising up on his knees and feeling Erik’s cock slide out of him almost all of the way. Seconds later Charles was crashing down again and again frantically bouncing over Erik, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in Erik’s arms as Erik squeezed at his lower back. He gripped and held Charles coaxing Charles to ride his dick hard and urgent until finally Charles was on the bed beneath Erik with his legs up at Erik’s shoulders. He moaned feeling Erik plummet into him again and again. Finally Charles grabbed Erik pulling him in hard for a kiss. Charles started to cum over his own abdomen caught up in release with Erik pounding into him again and again urgent in his moves pushing forward. Finally Erik’s body twitched and tightened causing him to cum in long, violent bursts into Charles again and again filling him up inside giving all he had when Erik collapsed over Charles drenched in sweat and emotion.

“I love you,” Charles whispered kissing the top of Erik’s head once again. Erik lay his head on Charles’ shoulder struggling to keep his breath even when the weight of their reunion rocked the both of them to the core.

“I’ve always loved you Charles,” Erik confessed in broken words, his body weighing heavy on Charles in a moment of stillness. It brought about an ease between them as Charles realized a storm was taking place outside of the motel room. The sound of thunder and the flashes of lightning should’ve been unsettling, but with Erik over him caught up in an embrace they’d denied themselves more often than not, Charles found himself savoring the moment for all it was worth. Inside of Erik’s mind he could feel Erik’s insecurities and doubts rising telling himself that he didn’t deserve Charles or the happiness that Charles could bring to his life after all he’d done, but in the midst of his thoughts Charles stroked the side of Erik’s face and spoke up tenderly.

“We deserve this happiness Erik,” Charles divulged causing Erik to look up at him with sad eyes.

“We’ve never been allowed to embrace it for very long,” Erik’s voice was sullen and somber knowing of the many truths they still hadn’t delved into between them. They were from separate worlds caught up in a past that would forever haunt them, but in one another’s arms they found freedom and redemption though Charles knew quite well that those were two things that Erik simply wouldn’t allow himself to have. However, in holding Erik in his arms, Charles simply coaxed Erik onto his chest again kissing the top of Erik’s head as his mind filled with hope.

“We’ll make it work this time,” Charles promised hoping that he wasn’t offering up empty words with Erik in his arms.

“Do you really believe that Charles?” Erik let out an ironic laugh, “After everything that’s happened, you still believe and hold out hope for a better future somehow.”

“As long as that future has you in it my friend, then there’s always hope,” Charles assured him now that fate had brought them full circle back to the place where Charles believed their life together was meant to tear them apart. Instead in their pain they had found one another again giving in to the one thing that both knew full well could only exist when they were with one another.

 

  


End file.
